Bigbugs
by DrSB
Summary: A big silly crossover. "Diebuster" "Gunbuster 2" and "Deathly Hallows". Or perhaps not.
1. Introduction

_A Harry Potter / Diebuster crossover_

Yeah! For Hagrid's happiness!

"**BigBugs**"

A big silly crossover. Not really so big; however... enjoy it!

* * *

**_0. Introduction _**

Do you know _Diebuster_? Japanese animation with giant robots, with giant space insects, dangered mankind and silly hero girls, fan service (eeeeek!), physical laws accurately described in a point and suddenly put down in the w.c. (aka syphonated), cosmical jokes and silliness and so and so on?

Perhaps you know.

And do you know _Harry Potter_? Spectacled Cinderella boy that finds to be really a young but powerful wizard fated to defeat an evil powerful wizard etc. ... ...

Of course: in internet, specially in these years, surely YOU KNOW about him. At 98, 3%.

Don't you think the two stories can be mixed in a suitable crossover?

Well, theoretically everything can be crossovered. EVERYTHING.

This is not an exception. Worse: the marriage is simple and suitable. It solves also some plot holes and give us an amusing sideview of Hogwarts under Snape's guide.

I will show a possible development - see next rows!

Now, do not continue to read if you want avoid spoilers of the end of Diebuster. The same thing for the ending of Harry Potter.

Copyright advertisements: Gainax owns "_Diebuster_" aka "_Gunbuster 2_". J.K. Rowling - and Warner Bros - own Harry Potter, Potter characters and the Potterversum.

And now...

(_Spoiler space_)

.

..

...

... .

... ..

... ...

OK.

Are you really ready for the spoilers and possible final revelations?

Right.

At the end of _Diebuster_, we find that Nono, after saving Earth, saves also her friend Lal'C Mellk Mal and then disappears in a singularity.

In the epilogue, we do not see her anymore. She did not come back. What a sad thing!

But did she really perish in the Room of the Cosmic Censorship, or was it also a gateway to other universes? (E.g. an Einstein-Rosen wormhole?)

And what if it is the case... and if she end up in the Potterverse?

You see now: WE CAN DO THE CROSSOVER !

(_Enthusiastical_).

And we will do.

The begin: _in medias res_, i.e. The Seventh Year: the season of the _Deathly Hallows_.

And five minutes before the end of _Diebuster_.

Nono: "Good-bye, Big Sister! Nono gives you the singularity of her heart".

Lal'C (out of screen): "Noonooooo!"

* * *

And now...


	2. Nono at Hogwarts

_A Harry Potter / Diebuster crossover_

Yeah! For Hagrid's happiness!

"**BigBugs**"

_Copyright notes_: Gainax owns "Diebuster" aka "Gunbuster 2". J.K. Rowling - and Warner Bros - own Harry Potter, Potter characters and the Potterversum.

* * *

_**Chapter 1. A Star Falls and Hogwarts Acquires a New Character**_

* * *

Christmas had almost arrived: standing with his dog on the door of the hut, Hagrid was looking at a beautifully clear starry sky, so far from the daily miseries... when he saw a shooting star. He expressed a desire.

The meteor stopped suddenly for a blink, and after a second of standing-by-air, set itself towards the Forbidden Forest, with a roaring thunder.

A blinding light enveloped the landscape, followed by a deafening boom.

Hagrid run in the direction where the star had fallen. He saw a huge crater, and at the center, between ozone-smelling clouds of vapor, a pair of twisted long legs sticking out from the ground.

Half an hour after, near Hagrid's hut, Madam Pomfrey was very busy with a very hot maiden: more precisely a maiden with a very hot body temperature. Hagrid had been able to transport her only by using a dragon blanket, and also said blanket was now half-burn. The girl was cured outside of the wooden hut, to avoid fire. Many and many chunks of snow, at the end, neutralized that impossible heat.

"The girl had fallen from the sky" repeated Hagrid later, when also professor Snape arrived, to see - and to check - what was happening this time.

With bored eyes, Snape listened to the story, stayed silent for some seconds, then he concluded: "This morning, Prof. Sinistra declared to be upset because of some strange lights in the sky of this night. So we can pretend this tale is true... for the time being".

Just at that moment, the mysterious girl, which had not yet give any life sign, opened her large, innocent eyes. The first thing she saw was precisely Severus Snape's very face. For two seconds, there was total absence of sounds.

"KiyaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH! What uuuuuuuuuuugly ffaaaace!" was the very first thing the girl said, and immediately she fainted again.

"This answers some questions" commented dryly Snape, before leaving. "She is - beyond any doubt - sound. Call me when she will be also sane".

* * *

And now, Nono in the final battle! Teachers and students versus Deatheaters! Dementors! Giants! Hagrid and Grawp are succumbing against these two horrid giants, when wiith a big boom the ground explodes and...

_***BUSTER MACHINE IMPERIAL MARCH***_

* DOOMDOOM DOOMDOOM DOOMDOOM DOOMDOOM DOOMDOOM DOOMDOOM

DOOMDOOM ... *

(Timpals and trumpet blares )

* * *

Wait. Too fast.

I hear a Mary-Sue alarm! I'm needing to avoid it.

I have to avoid the total disintegration of England, too!

Also if I know this is a way to destroy all Horcruxes...

* * *

Next chapter!_ "The Girl Fallen From The Sky__" _! Don't miss it!


End file.
